Problem: A black pair of jeans costs $$132$, and a red backpack costs $$12$. The black pair of jeans costs how many times as much as the red backpack costs?
Explanation: The cost of the black pair of jeans is a multiple of the cost of the red backpack, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$132 \div $12$ $$132 \div $12 = 11$ The black pair of jeans costs $11$ times as much as the red backpack costs.